


Mordor is under new management  (Apr 1, 2012)

by Uvatha_the_Horseman



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvatha_the_Horseman/pseuds/Uvatha_the_Horseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April 1st, and Mordor's Official Website tells of Sauron's overthrow by his most trusted lieutenants. Aragorn and Gandalf try to figure out what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordor is under new management  (Apr 1, 2012)

Minas Tirith, April 1, TA 3018

Aragorn sat at the computer, reading Mordor's official webpage.

He found it helpful to understand the ways of the Enemy by reading what they said about themselves. He didn't look at the page very often. Usually it was just small announcements of the completion of minor construction projects or the promotions of junior officials, nothing interesting.

Today was different.

"Mordor Under New Management." the headlines screamed.

"This morning, in a bloodless coup, the Mouth of Sauron assumed leadership of Mordor."

An interview with the Mouth of Sauron provided more details.

"It wasn't planned. We'd been building a cell in the dungeons to hold a Balrog, in case we ever captured one. It could hold any Maia, actually. When it was finished, I took Sauron on a tour, per official protocol. He stepped inside the cell to inspect it. Without planning to, I slammed the door behind him. He was pretty mad. I was afraid to let him out. He's still in there."

When asked what would happen when the Nazgûl got involved, he admitted, "I didn't think of that."

Aragorn jumped to his feet and went running down the corridor.

"Gandalf, you've got to see something. Look at Mordor's webpage."

Gandalf fired up his laptop. Minas Tirith was one of the only places in Arda, other than Imladris, that had reliable WiFi connectivity.

"This is different. It's been updated." said Aragorn.

A small announcement read, "Funeral services for the Mouth of Sauron will be held at 2:00 this afternoon." All the other postings were of the ordinary sort, suggesting things had returned to normal.

"What do you think happened?" asked Aragorn.

"I wouldn't take it too seriously." said Gandalf. "Last year on April first, it said the Witch King succeeded Sauron as Dark Lord, when Sauron got married and his wife made him quit his day job."


End file.
